


真相是假(Opposite Truth)

by Hephaistion_the_night



Category: Double Star Gravity-Hephaistion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hephaistion_the_night/pseuds/Hephaistion_the_night
Summary: 推荐音乐软件搜索《真相是假》 配合食用体验更佳
Relationships: 卢羽翔＆徐宇韬





	真相是假(Opposite Truth)

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐音乐软件搜索《真相是假》 配合食用体验更佳

[“你看过的温柔都是假，爱意也全都是假，你见证的拥抱都是假，猜测的思念是假。”“我并没有爱上她。”](https://y.music.163.com/m/song/512085302/?userid=397312284%C2%A0)

* * *

他从来没有想过会在这里见到徐宇韬。 

“羽翔——”男孩从背后窜上来，用力搂住了卢羽翔的肩膀才算刹住了车，后者刚咽下去的一口农夫山泉差点又喷出来。

还没来得及缓过来开口骂人，那个熟悉的声音又开口了：“靠，还说法学院人不多，找你找得够呛。”

卢羽翔回过头，是徐宇韬。

草了，怎么还是徐宇韬？

填志愿的时候两人都没问过对方想考到哪里。至于徐宇韬怎么摸清卢羽翔在这里读法学系，又怎么打听到他的班级，也不得而知。

徐宇韬倒是表现得自然的很，今天份的军训一结束就跑过来认亲。男孩边走边把过分宽大的迷彩外套扯下来，垫在背后的小毛巾从湿透的T恤领口露出一个角。卢羽翔看着他后颈没抹匀的防晒霜，心想这仔估计又晒黑了一个度。

跟着人群晃晃悠悠往食堂走，徐宇韬回过头：“诶今晚吃什么啊？”“又没说要和你一起吃。”“你不和我吃饭还能和谁一起吃啊。”被推开的人又笑嘻嘻凑过来。除了长高了一截，徐宇韬好像和三年前相比没怎么变，蹦蹦跳跳，话还是很多。

在学校里浪了一圈熟悉一下环境。两个人有一搭没一搭地聊天，就这样慢慢地逛。回到宿舍的时候也才晚上九点多。

“对了，你哪个寝室的？”“205啊。”卢羽翔看着徐宇韬从书包里摸出一把钥匙，推开门进了隔壁房间。

……算了，有个认识的人还住得近，也没什么不好的。

大一的课程还不算紧，卢羽翔报名了社联。上学期活动多，又是音乐节又是运动会，偶尔还有小型的社团公共活动，策划组织或多或少都有社联的一份。忙起来的时候，卢羽翔就把徐宇韬拖去一起做苦力。徐宇韬一开始还哼哼唧唧不乐意，最后半推半就还是去帮忙。指不定以后毕业了，社会实践那一栏还能靠社联捎带一波。

每年春天大学里都有足球联赛。卢羽翔作为社联成员，为了带动群众积极性，身先士卒把自己贡献给了组织，连带着也把徐宇韬报了上去。什么要选拔啦，好久没碰球啦，都挡不住带着点恶作剧意味的怂恿。小组赛第一场化学系就和法学系的杠上了。说起来徐宇韬上一次认真踢球，还得追溯到高中时期那些悲伤的小组赛。

徐宇韬还是踢边后卫。他的队友就应该放心做最耀眼的那个，身后来不及解决的问题，交给后卫就好了。

啊，多么感人的奉献精神啊。

于是卢羽翔朝他跑过来的时候，徐宇韬果断一脚出球。

确实是一次漂亮的直塞。三年来他的球技堪称不退反进。

如果忽略了卢羽翔其实不是他的队友的话。

“卧槽徐宇韬你个兔崽子，把球传给法学院的干嘛！”

“你们还笑！”徐宇韬翻了个身面向墙壁，把脑袋裹在被子里。

室友仍然没有放过他的意思：“诶韬儿你在咱学校论坛上火啦！”“给你念几句帖子下面的评论哈，‘那晚星光灿烂，他们站在球场两端……’ ”还没念完一句，上铺的兄弟就又瘫在床上“鹅鹅鹅”地笑了起来。

这么一闹，全校都认识了大一化学系有个学弟叫徐宇韬。

“卢——羽——翔——你说我怎么一碰见你就……就……妈的我现在上大课都没脸见人了。”

“你还真以为所有人都能认得出你啊。”卢羽翔往旁边的徐宇韬嘴里塞了个小笼包，总算堵住了他的抱怨。

* * *

到了大二的时候，卢羽翔因为办事效率高人缘又好，还能长期输送免费劳动力，一路青云直上被提拔到了社联副部长。

徐宇韬经过上次那事，在社联里的人气反而一路飙升，连新来的小学弟都听说过他的大名。

卢羽翔边搬活动用具边说诶这不对啊，学弟学妹们怎么不跑来找聪明能干的副部长玩，偏偏要和球都传不清的仔混在一起。

徐宇韬朝他脑袋上扔了一个乒乓球，说你能当上副部长肯定是因为总能多带过来一个劳动力，咱这是互惠互利。

再后来，徐宇韬人间蒸发了似的，社联的人半个学期都没再见过他。

有化学系的同学认识他的，说他的导师带学长学姐做研究课题，他跑去给人家打下手，美其名曰在实验室里陶冶情操。

“韬儿你最近怎么这么爱吃零食啊。”卢羽翔朝他扔了袋奥利奥过去。“害，在实验楼一泡一整天，没吃晚饭。”徐宇韬往嘴里塞了半块小饼干，继续含含糊糊的说：“我能踩着宵禁的点回来就不错了。”“不按时吃饭对身体不好。”

“那不然咧，”徐宇韬咯吱咯吱嚼着剩下的半块夹心饼，“不过我倒是见过学长的女朋友来送饭的……”

“………关我屁事。”

“不知道你方不方便…… ”徐宇韬倚着门框，一脸得寸进尺的笑。

“想得美，我又不是你女朋友！”

* * *

“哟，羽翔，帮谁打饭啊？”“不告诉你……”卢羽翔回头一看，发现问话的是社联部长，又接了下半句：“……是不可能的，帮朋友带一份而已。”

部长是法学系大三的学生，因为是学姐又精明能干，社联里就她一个能镇得住底下那群跳皮仔。卢羽翔匆匆说了声学姐再见就赶快开溜，实验室忙起来这小半个月，徐宇韬每天晚餐都要靠卢羽翔给他捎一份。有学长拿他打趣，说卢羽翔天天往实验室跑，咱里边的机密被他一个外人窥探到了怎么办啊。

“昂，不用担心，他不是外人。”徐宇韬边说边扒拉了一口饭。

“不是外人，那就是内人咯？”

“呃，是吧。”徐宇韬随便应了一声，正准备吃下一口，突然又发现哪里不大对劲，“......我靠，你们又搞我！”

* * *

虽然徐宇韬很久没在社联露面，但这并不影响里面的小学弟们把他薅出去喝酒吃夜宵。 卢羽翔是学长也是管事的，刚进来不久的学弟看他和看老师一样，拉徐宇韬出去玩的时候也不把他喊上。

卢羽翔每次总有些不爽，也不知道是不爽学弟不叫上他还是不爽徐宇韬和别人出去浪。

有一次周五晚上徐宇韬被几个学弟灌多了，迷迷糊糊就记得给卢羽翔打电话。卢羽翔听得出来他喝醉了，也不指望那几个学弟喝得少，只好披了件外套就跑出去接他。

回来的时候卢羽翔发现自己没带门禁卡，进不去宿舍又没带手机，两个人只好在路灯旁的长椅上干坐着。

“韬儿，你带门禁卡没？”卢羽翔拍拍徐宇韬的脑袋，“门——禁——卡——有没有带？”

徐宇韬估计喝醉了脑子不大清醒，搂着卢羽翔说你好可爱啊。卢羽翔和他说你是不是喝多想起哪个漂亮妹子了，他还低下头嘿嘿嘿地傻笑，说我认真的，我夸你可爱。

酒劲一上来，徐宇韬摇摇晃晃脑袋一歪，靠着卢羽翔就睡了。卢羽翔晃了晃他，说韬儿你别在这里睡啊我手臂麻。最后还是等到天快亮了，有晨练的兄弟帮他们开了门，卢羽翔才算把人捞了回去。

后来那几个学弟还偷摸着来寝室逮徐宇韬，结果进错了房间，一推开门正好撞在卢羽翔的枪口上，差点没吓到心跳骤停。

“啊你们又不是不知道学长最近待实验室忙得很还天天来勾引他”“小没良心的上次我在外面被晾了一晚上还没找你们算账”“是不是脑子宕机啦有事没事喝那么多”……几个学弟在门口齐刷刷站了一溜给训了一顿，赶紧“是是是对对对我们的错”，又灰溜溜跑回去了。

* * *

这几天卢羽翔翻学校论坛首页的时候，看见有个帖子写着化学系有小帅哥。

卢羽翔心想嘿我社联副部长还有哪个靓仔是没见过的，点进去一看，哟，徐宇韬。

照片上的男生穿着白大褂，看侧脸专注又冒着点傻气。拍照的时候窗外光线好，衬得他轮廓柔和，还真有点圣光普照的感觉。

卢羽翔又接着往下一条条地看评论区，内心默默翻了一个白眼，现在的小姑娘是眼神不好还是审美不行，法学系里这么显眼一个帅哥没人夸，敢情都跑去吸徐宇韬了。

* * *

卢羽翔最近总是有点闷闷的，两人一起吃饭打游戏扯犊子的时候总是有点心不在焉。徐宇韬还是去嫖他的小零食，他也不吐槽了，柜子一空了就继续往里面装填薯片饼干罐装饮料。

徐宇韬看他蔫儿蔫儿的样子，想是不是校庆要到了卢羽翔忙起来压力大，就主动提出去社联帮搬道具。

两个人磨磨蹭蹭忙活半天，卢羽翔突然开口问：“诶，韬儿，那个……最近有没有……看上的妹子？”徐宇韬把一箱气球堆到墙角，“问这个干嘛？”“没事，我就问一下而已。”

“得了吧，我头没学秃就不错了。还有时间找对象……”徐宇韬心想老子也想啊，有点空闲时间不还是跟着你来社联打工了。

“你觉得咱部里那个学妹怎么样？就是那个化学系的，人家最近和你聊得挺欢啊。”“她……人挺好的。干嘛？你帮爷物色对象啊？”

“你可别打我部小白菜的主意啊。社主接班人别天天想着情情爱爱的……” 卢羽翔的语气好像突然轻松了起来

校庆之后社联有例行的庆功宴。几个部门带头的一合计，干脆跑学校后边的白城沙滩上烧烤吧。说是庆功宴，讲白了就是拿着多出来的预算搞的大型各部门联谊活动。

“对了羽翔，你把你家徐宇韬

韬也带上吧，人多热闹。”部长学姐发话了，卢羽翔想翻她白眼又不敢。

什么叫我家徐宇韬啊。

“羽——翔——，你弄好了没有啊？”徐宇韬两手空空，在走廊慢悠悠地晃来又晃去。

卢羽翔把装满瓶瓶罐罐的书包背到背上，伸手把在门口探头探脑的徐宇韬抓了进来：“别闲着啊，这袋炭交给你了。”

刚到了沙滩， “学长，来不来踢球！”几个学弟带上了足球，招呼徐宇韬一起过去玩。

“你们还敢带他一起玩啊！”卢羽翔被生火时的烟呛到了，边笑边咳嗽。

“我去，人家玩还不带你呢……”徐宇韬把卢羽翔推到旁边，“等一下，马上就来！”

卢羽翔看着他跑远了，皱了皱眉，感觉冬天的海风呼啦啦吹过来扎的不是脸，净扎心去了。

切，成天不学点好的，净和跳皮仔捞在一起。

中场休息的时候，小伙子们各回各部的炉子边休息。徐宇韬叼着条烤肠，盯着卢羽翔把那个化学系的学妹拉到旁边的树下聊天，足足盯了十分钟。

盯到正在滔滔不绝的卢羽翔心里瘆得慌。

“韬，愣什么呢愁眉苦脸的，还踢不踢？”学弟过来喊人继续下半场了。徐宇韬也不含糊，吧唧吧唧嚼完最后一口，从地上弹起来，拍拍屁股就走人。

得，还问我对学妹有没有意思，现在自己聊得倒挺欢了。

联谊搞完了，卢羽翔部里还有下半场活动。徐宇韬本着不打扰兄弟撩妹的原则，找了个借口先行告退。

那天晚上，一个人回到寝室的徐宇韬好像对什么都提不大起兴趣。翻了两页高数，实在读不下去，干脆早早钻进被窝里。翻来覆去睡不着，也不玩手机，就在床上干躺着。

大概十点半的时候，听见隔壁的关门声。应该是羽翔回来了。

* * *

徐宇韬这几天总是连卢羽翔都人影都捉不着。QQ戳他一动不动，想找他打把王者吧，对方的头像也一直是灰的。

“这几天跑去哪里了”徐宇韬按下了短信发送键，十几秒后就收到了回复。“那个校际挑战赛，在做准备。”过了一会，屏幕上端又弹出一条消息:“干嘛，想我啦？”

徐宇韬只恨短信发不出QQ上存的那些表情包，回了个句号过去。手机往包里一扔，又晃到隔壁寝室，拿了袋乐事坐在卢羽翔床边咯吱咯吱啃起来。往后一躺，枕着被子瘫了几分钟，又无聊地拿着剩下半包薯片晃回去。 

兜里嗡嗡震动了一下，徐宇韬没有在意。过了一会儿掏出手机才发现是提示特别关心的动态有更新他点进去，是卢羽翔和一个女生的合照，看背景应该是在某个领奖现场。那搂着卢羽翔肩膀的女孩他认得的，是社联部长，那个法学系的学姐。他很少看见卢羽翔笑得像照片上这么骄傲，感觉这次成绩应该不错。

配文也很简单，就一句“到手了！”

徐宇韬忽然有点分不清楚，他到手的是什么。 

继续往下翻评论区，已经有不少同学发来贺电，大致都是恭喜一类的意思。

这句话好像放在哪个情况都没问题。

最新一条是那位化学系的学妹发的，“要把握住机会啊！”

卢羽翔还回复了她:“说好了，归我”

......？

徐宇韬觉得事态发展越来越奇怪。

不是，成绩都出来了，还把握什么机会？为什么现在是那个学妹叫他把握机会？他们说好了什么？

......

徐宇韬在心里骂自己有时间不多读书净想些乱七八糟的。

人一回来，徐宇韬就贼兮兮凑过去，“羽翔，你发的那个空间，到底什么归你啦？”“没有啊，打赌赢了而已。”卢羽翔把包扔在床上，还是没有回答他的问题。

既然他不愿意说，徐宇韬也就没有继续追问下去，讪讪地缩回椅子上继续低下头写他的练习。可是眼睛盯着一行行的题目，徐宇韬脑袋里读取出来的全是那条动态下面的评论。

这件事就这么过去了。

* * *

徐宇韬捶了捶脑壳，告诉自己人家不想讲就不讲嘛，谈个恋爱正常得很，天天想写有的没的搞得别人女朋友和你玩夺宝奇兵一样 。 

话很在理。

但是他就是难过 。

怎么想怎么难过。

徐宇韬意识到自己不对劲。

而且很明显的，他发现得太迟了。

仔细想想，好像早些晚些都没什么区别。反正他本来就没有参与资格。

然而事实就是，他发现自己喜欢卢羽翔，好喜欢好喜欢卢羽翔。

“喂，最近怎么不爱吃零食了。”卢羽翔把一袋果冻扔到徐宇韬床上。

周末睡懒觉的徐宇韬像只地鼠一样从被子里钻出一个脑袋，半梦半醒的在床边摸到投喂物，手一缩把果冻拖到了被子里。

“记得快点吃啊，不然就快过期了” “呃......那你分给室友吧，别浪费。”被子里传来徐宇韬闷闷的声音。

“分什么啊，都给你买的。别人才不稀罕这个，哪里像你一大老爷们这么贪吃。” 

徐宇韬哼哼了一声，又钻出脑袋来说:“下星期我生日，晚上哥几个出去吃火锅，你......你也来吧？”

“哟，终于记得带上我了。”徐宇韬听到门关上的声音，从走廊传来一声“收到”。

徐宇韬平时再怎么直男，总还是有心的，把那点小心思藏好不算难事，该怎么过还是怎么过。

他也不是没想过转移注意力。徐宇韬心想吊死在一颗树上多没意思啊，找点情感寄托呗，于是又想起来很久以前和自己挺聊得来的那个同系学妹。

可人家现在反而不怎么理他了，甚至到了聊两句就要开溜的地步。每次临走前小姑娘还一脸高深莫测的微笑，总让人觉得哪里怪怪的。

徐宇韬找那几个社联学弟，要他们帮着打助攻。可惜那几个小没良心的你看我我看你，“嘿嘿”相视一笑，果断回绝了这一邀请。

“哎怎么回事啊，我还没说是谁呢......”徐宇韬伸手去敲学弟的脑壳，那学弟往旁边一闪，边摆手边笑嘻嘻地说:“是真不行啊，我保命要紧的！”

后来徐宇韬自己仔细琢磨了一下，把别人当成情感寄托也属实混蛋。敢情人家就一储物柜，还帮你把那点动心暂时寄存在里面。

真是个怂包。

徐宇韬躺倒在床上，简直想要骂人，却又拎不清这事怪自己还是怪卢羽翔。

* * *

“......她？我倒不担心别的男孩子追她......”“礼物......我都准备好了，就是不知道她喜不喜欢......”

徐宇韬听见卢羽翔在走廊打电话。

现在他听到羽翔噗嗤一下笑了出来，说着什么“那小傻子......”“她什么时候才能明白......”语气温柔里带着笑意，他以前从没见过卢羽翔这样说话。

大概是在聊女朋友吧。

谈恋爱也不愿和哥们说一声。卢羽翔小气鬼。

徐宇韬约了同学去打篮球，现在正好有了一个逃离这里的借口。

草草把毛巾和水杯塞到书包里，打完球之后去吃个晚饭，然后到图书馆自习到十点再回寝室。

不要让自己撞到卢羽翔和他女朋友，至少能暂时让他好受些。

徐宇韬出门的时候，卢羽翔还懒洋洋地靠在走廊栏杆上打电话。他低着头锁上门就急匆匆走了，也没说再见。

再待下去还不得变成肉眼可见的人形三羧酸。

* * *

大伙散场的时候，徐宇韬看见卢羽翔插着兜站在场边，手里还提溜着罐饮料。

“哟，韬儿，有人等你啊。”学长笑嘻嘻凑过来碰了碰徐宇韬的胳膊肘。“你笑什么啊......”徐宇韬把篮球塞到学长手里，又把他推开了。

徐宇韬走过去的时候，卢羽翔还是插着兜提溜着罐饮料，只不过别开了视线，盯着旁边那颗病恹恹的樟树，好像故意不去看他似的。

“给你带的。”卢羽翔扭过头，抬起手把饮料在徐宇韬面前晃了晃。“不想喝。”徐宇韬低着头从包里掏出小毛巾，擦了擦脸颊上的汗水。

卢羽翔没说话，帮他把易拉罐打开，递过去碰了碰徐宇韬的手腕。

害，既然开都开了......

诶这饮料真好喝。

徐宇韬“吸溜”嘬了一口饮料：“怎么不是冰的......下次记得啊。”“刚打完球还喝冰的，”卢羽翔翻了他一个白眼，“再说吧。”

徐宇韬知道这就算是答应了。

卢羽翔说要去学校后门拿个快递，今晚就不和他一起吃饭了。徐宇韬“嗯”的应了一声，攥着冰凉的易拉罐，缩在运动外套里慢慢朝着食堂晃过去。

卢羽翔即使有了女朋友对他还是可好，大概是他在大学的朋友里面对他最好的一个。虽然偶尔还是会怼他，但怼归怼，怼完之后还是愿意温柔地惯着他。

就一个卢羽翔愿意对你好，你还躲着人家。

徐宇韬眨眨眼睛，感觉脸上有什么冰冰凉凉的东西。随手抹了一把，发现手是湿的。

* * *

徐宇韬出门晚，到火锅店的时候，人基本都到齐了。几个学长学弟嘻嘻哈哈凑在一起，一帮运动风的小伙子里就卢羽翔一个打扮得正正经经，像出来约会一样。社联的部长，或者应该叫学姐，又或者应该叫卢羽翔的女朋友，坐在他旁边不知道说着什么。后者恭恭敬敬听着，腰杆挺得笔直。

徐宇韬不知道用什么词来形容卢羽翔当时的表情，想了半天，脑袋里蹦出一个：浩然正气。

整顿饭下来，徐宇韬都闷闷的，大家聊天的时候他就窝在旁边听着。“哟，咱韬儿哥今天怎么不话痨了？”有个学弟拿他开玩笑，被另外一个学长薅了一下脑袋，“你不知道，韬儿哥和你们副部长那才叫才聊得来，你算哪颗小白菜......”

大家都哄笑起来，徐宇韬本来低着头用筷子戳碗里的青菜，现在抬起头朝卢羽翔那边瞄了一眼，发现卢羽翔正撑着脑袋盯着他，学姐在旁边笑得一脸慈祥。

啧，徐宇韬被盯得背脊一凉，总感觉这眼神在哪见过一样。

好像是在动物世界里看过。

明天还有课，大家都不敢在外边浪得太晚，晚餐过后就准备回学校了。卢羽翔搂着徐宇韬的肩膀晃了晃：“怎么跟呆头鹅似的，不开心啊？”“没有啊。”徐宇韬挑挑眉毛，笑着撇过头去盯街口的红绿灯。

卢羽翔抓起徐宇韬的手腕就往街上走，徐宇韬也不挣扎，楞楞地问他：“我们不坐车回去啦？”“陪你逛一下。”“诶呀......我都说了我挺好的......”徐宇韬嘴上说着，还是乖乖地被拉走了。

可惜他没有回头看，不然就会发现不只是学姐，就连平时最跳皮的那几个学弟，现在也笑得一脸慈祥。

* * *

卢羽翔右手牵着徐宇韬的手腕，左手揣着外套的口袋，在被昏昏沉沉的路灯光淹没的街头闲逛。

谁也不说话。

徐宇韬盯着地面，看影子浸在灯光里，变长——再变短——再变长......

沿着思明路再往下，学生就渐渐多了起来。走到街口的时候，徐宇韬突然把手抽了回来。“手......手冷。”，他扯了扯袖子，把手缩了进去。

卢羽翔转过头看着他，像是想说点什么，最后叹了口气又扭回头去。

卢羽翔向右拐进巷子的时候，徐宇韬就大概猜到他要去哪儿了。所以羽翔推开酒馆的门时，他也毫无异议地跟了进去。

“少喝点，这次我不负责把你拖回去了啊。”卢羽翔碰了碰徐宇韬的胳膊肘，心想这仔是不是又喝傻了，净盯着空了的酒杯发呆。

“怎么说......我怀疑我失恋了。”

徐宇韬终于肯开口说话了。

他叹了口气，挑挑眉把视线从酒杯上挪开，转而去盯昏黄的灯光。

“就这？我还以为多大事呢。”卢羽翔笑着捶了捶他的肩膀，“是你小子单箭头吧？”“别不开心嘛，那大不了我和你就......一起单身咯。”

卢羽翔看到徐宇韬眼睛里的水光时，就意识到自己好像不大会安慰人。

“啧，怎么了......韬你喜欢哪个小姑娘，嗯？”“说嘛，只要你开口了那我肯定...肯定帮你追。”

徐宇韬没回答。

卢羽翔转过头，嘬了一口酒， “诶，社联那个化学系的学妹，就是以前经常找我聊天那个姑娘。”“听学弟讲，你不是对人家有意思嘛。“其实以前我看人家好像真挺喜欢你的。”

“但是......呃......我把她劝退了。”

“我劝她不要追你。”

“不是，也不止她一个，其实蛮多小姑娘都......但是......那个......”

“你要是真的......就......”

“对不起啊。”

卢羽翔歪过头去看徐宇韬，发现他又低下头了。

徐宇韬淹没在阴影里，卢羽翔看不清他的表情。

他害怕了。

“诶呀，我都说对不起了，还要怎么样嘛？”

卢羽翔发誓他只是想说点什么来缓和一下气氛。可是一说出口，他就意识到这句话真的混蛋得不行。

徐宇韬抬起头看着他的眼睛时，卢羽翔的大脑一片空白。

靠，他还没想好怎么回复徐宇韬的质问。

徐宇韬揪住卢羽翔的衣领。他挣扎着往旁边挪了一点，但徐宇韬死死地揪着，凑上来吻住，咬住他的嘴唇，循着动物本能地，毫无章法地，轻轻地咬。

他看到徐宇韬躲回阴影里。

“卢羽翔，我只是喜欢你。”“我只喜欢你。”

“”对不起。”

徐宇韬明明没有哭，但嗓子里翻涌出的气音让他听上去委屈得不行，

“我都说了对不起了，你还要我怎么样？”

“徐宇韬，你......你他妈的别玩我......”

卢羽翔听见自己喘息间的声线在发抖，抖得厉害。

* * *

卢羽翔把学校论坛上那些小姑娘对着徐宇韬照片说“我可以”的话，都是当成玩笑看的。

谁还没眼瞎看错过几个学长啊。

直到那天，那个化学系的学妹和他一起给活动搭展台的时候顺口问了一句：“学长，你和韬儿哥以前认识啊？”

“嗯，高中同学。”

“难怪，每次用你当开场白和他聊天能聊一下午。”学妹想了想，又补了一句，“他人还蛮好的。”

“那个......学长，你能不能帮我......”学妹的眼神里带着点狡猾。

卢羽翔越想越觉得，狡猾这个词放在小姑娘家身上，那叫娇羞。

他噌的一下转过头来，把那女孩吓了一跳，正准备开口却又一时语塞，最后支支吾吾地说：“他...他可不是什么好人，我最明白了。你......可得离他远点儿......”

学妹“噗嗤”一下笑了出来：“哪里啊，我是想说今下午约了朋友，这横幅你能不能替我包了，我好趁早开溜。”

“那行吧。”他的脸腾的一下红了，尴尬地溜到展台另一边去干活。

卢羽翔叹了口气，暗自在心里骂自己跟个蒸汽火车似的冒傻气。人果然还是不能想太多，哪里有风流倜优秀社联副部长无人问津，妹子们去馋那钢板直男的道理。

* * *

然而事实证明徐宇韬并不是块钢板，至少在人际交往这一块上不是。起初卢羽翔刚当上副部长的时候，想着他韬儿以后也算是有社联二把手罩着的人，被别人欺负占了便宜可就说不过去了。结果这家伙玩得比谁都开，从学长到学弟，甚至女孩子们都和他玩得来。

有些爱八卦的调皮鬼经常尝试着从卢羽翔口中撬到点他们韬儿哥的黑料，可惜卢羽翔每次都故弄玄虚：“我要把他那点事都说了，那还了得。”

有个大四的师兄，是全级闻名的情场传奇。坊间流传他是个男女通吃的主，他本人也从来不可置否。

“害，你身边那个毛头小子，叫...徐宇韬，是吧？我看他挺不错的啊。”

“就他？你不会饥渴到去打他的主意吧？” 卢羽翔看他的眼神和见了鬼似的，“不是，哥，这真不行......”

那师兄就乐意看他为难的样子，接着笑他说：“啧，这么着急干嘛，我提一句还不行啊？”“你不是总说怕他拱了别人家的白菜吗？我又不是白菜，你让他放马过来。”

卢羽翔搪塞那些小姑娘的借口，从来都是“离他远点，好好的白菜可别给猪拱了”。大部分时候，女孩子才是小白菜。

现在，他才意识到自己护着的那颗白菜是徐宇韬。

他当然不希望徐宇韬去折腾别人，也不希望别人来折腾徐宇韬。

既然这样，不如把徐宇韬一直留在身边折腾自己。

卢羽翔被自己的想法吓了一跳。

虽然这么想，总有些插手别人私事的嫌疑，但当作兄弟间必要的警醒来看，好像也不算过分。

去白城沙滩团建的时候，他和学妹坐在炉子旁边，边看火边聊天。话题扯着扯着又不可避免地回到徐宇韬身上。

“喜欢他？那大家肯定都喜欢他的......我要真对他有意思，难不成你帮我追啊？”那学妹话音刚落，自己又笑了出来。

卢羽翔劝她想想清楚，从“上了大学还是要多想着学习”一直唠叨到“诶呀你看他这么忙哪有时间陪你啊”，末了还不忘补上一句“学长只是提醒几句，没有干预你感情问题的意思”。

学妹也不多说话，全程乖乖巧巧听卢羽翔讲了半天，最后认认真真对他说：“学长，你放心好了，我从前现在以后，都没有对你韬有半点非分之想。”

如果卢羽翔能看到自己说话时的表情有多严肃，他可能就不会认为对面是被自己感化的。

联谊结束了以后，部长说要体察民情，让学弟们给皇军带路，这一带又带到了哥几个平时去的小酒馆。

还剩下一件罐装的小魔王，学弟出主意说要不咱别留了吧，边玩游戏边把它消灭掉得了。几个玩成人精的学弟一合计，把卢羽翔一顿吊打，开局就连跪一口气喝了两罐。酒劲上来了兴奋得要命，闹着还要再来一把翻盘为止，结果脑袋迷迷糊糊地又继续输，输了还得喝，喝了就又想继续玩……

部长在旁边看着，说你们适可而止啊，你们学长醉了可不能像上回一样指望韬儿哥半夜来救他。

卢羽翔没有听出任何不对劲的地方。

部长和他一个系的，平时关系也好。社联里传闻卢羽翔总是劝人离徐宇韬远点，不信去问他，屡试不爽。就开玩笑逗他说诶我看徐宇韬挺好一小伙啊，脑子好使又能干还能带妹上分。你把自己那点心疼给谁不好，偏偏都给徐宇韬了。你看大家哪有不喜欢他的道理，以后人还不是便宜了哪个小姑娘。

“就……就他？”卢羽翔撑着脑袋，弹倒面前空空荡荡的铁罐，突然觉得有点难过又不服气。

每次都花言巧语把小姑娘从徐宇韬身边哄骗走。但世界上好女孩千千万万，吓得跑一个瞒得住一时，又怎么可能指望徐宇韬永远六根清净不思凡尘。

你那点心疼都给了他，他以后指不定哪天突然就跟别人跑了。

你能怎么办啊。你哪里管得着人家。

卢羽翔觉得自己这是有病，还病得不轻，分辨不出这样到底是可悲还是可笑。

他“啪”地又把罐头拍在桌上，手指敲了敲桌面，说：“你们凭…凭什么和我抢啊！不……不允许……个个都……都欺负人……”

场面突然安静了下来。

不知道是不是喝多了，卢羽翔嘟嘟囔囔的，声音有点哑： 

“谁要是真...想收了他的......要对他...对他好......”

“...........”

“答应我，要对他好......可以吗？”

所有人都不再说话了。连带着卢羽翔自己也清醒了三分。

最后还是学姐打破了沉默:“一天天的废话真多。男人，赢要赢得名正言顺，输也应该输得光明正大的。”“敢不敢打个赌，期末的那个校际综合挑战赛咱们组到院系内榜一，以后就保证没人和你抢你韬。”

窝在座位上的卢羽翔还是可怜巴巴的，红着眼眶说一言为定，咱愿赌服输。

“啧，你们老大的话还是能相信的吧。”学姐递了两张纸巾给他，笑着说瞧把这孩子给气的。

有个学妹悄咪咪凑到她身边:“不是，咱好像也没人说过要和他抢徐宇韬吧？”

学姐挑了挑眉:“我不也没说他赌输了就会有人和他抢男朋友嘛。要不要咱也赌一顿火锅？我和他一个小组的，这次肯定能赢。”

* * *

卢羽翔事后怀疑自己那天真是喝了酒脑子不清醒了。说实在话，这空口无凭的赌约也挺好笑的。别人真要动手了，难道还能说我年度挑战赛第一的人你不许碰？

其实没有打这个赌，他本来也是要参加比赛的。只不过多了个赌约在身上，胜负欲偏偏被激了起来。于是一边骂着自己想和一群神仙争第一真是不切实际，信这赌约的人幼稚得很；一边天天泡图书馆小组讨论，本来想划水的组员一个个被折腾得和抖擞精神的白眼果蝇似的。 

那学妹边往火锅里一勺勺下虾滑，边挤眉弄眼地说学姐你先见之明啊，咱副部长果真够猛。“你看到他发那说说没？诶哟得意的嘞......”

“那可不，”学姐又毫不客气地往辣锅里涮了一份毛肚，“嫖到了榜一加一顿火锅，我血赚啊。”

“那......你真帮他......？”

“做人言而有信咯。当僚机嘛，我喜闻乐见。”学姐抿住忍不住上扬的嘴角，“诶快夹啊，烫久了就老了......”

* * *

“羽翔，等一下，我这儿有个小礼物......”学妹从手头变戏法似的拿出来一个漂亮的礼盒。

“哟，贿赂我的啊？”“想得美吧您，”学妹把礼物递给他，“给你韬的。他过几天不是过生日嘛，晚上我先和别人约了，没法出去玩，你帮我把心意带到就行。”

“这么有心啊，你直接亲自给他不就完事了......”

“我这哪算得了什么啊。不知道当初我们韬神喝醉了是哪个人陪他在外头坐了一夜。我还寻思着大半夜的哪来的小情侣搁长椅上看星星呢。”学妹看着卢羽翔的脸噌地一下红了，笑得一脸高深莫测。

* * *

“然后，卢羽翔就楞楞地盯着徐宇韬，徐宇韬也楞楞地盯着卢羽翔......”

“等等，敢情这是个双向单箭头的故事？”

“那可不嘛！这俩真是笨死了。不过咱社联这边当团体僚机属实难得，就为了这事，下周还得开趴呢。诶你要不要一起来玩啊？”

end.


End file.
